The present invention relates to a container with a tear opening device particularly suitable for single dose containers, obtained by the injection of thermoplastic material into apposite molds, and consisting of a closing membrane with a tear surface having a particularly thin section, as to form a preferential rupture zone, of a section thermically calibrated through shrinkage. The invention relates also to a process for the production of said containers.
The necessity of utilizing single-dose containers is present in various fields of industry: such as medicinals foodstuffs, coloring agents, cosmetics and chemical products. Such containers are indispensable when the product is degradable on contact with air and must be dispensed in small doses.
The single-dose containers presently used are equipped with closure systems which offer certain disadvantages. Above all, they have structural characteristics such that, in order to produce such containers, it is necessary to utilize dies divided in two sections, which results in a longer molding time, higher wear of the equipment and the necessity of using dies with extremely reduced tolerances, with consequent higher costs.
Moreover, some types of containers present burrs along the rupture surface, while as concerns those made of glass there is the risk that fragments of the container may end up in the product.